The Story book
by Angle09
Summary: Namine lived a normal life. School, Friends, and Homework. She didn't think she was anything special until she gets sucked into her favorite Fantasy book. A princess, an evil magicain, and a handsome knight. Will Namine ever return home? Namine/Sora
1. Chapter 1

I could always tell when people were lying to me. Those simple lies everyone told me, I saw through them all. I saw the shrug of the shoulder. That distant look in their eyes. The fake smile they always gave me. Nothing ever changed.

Dad always said "It's only human for people to lie."

I would always answer. "Even when it hurts other people?"

"Yes even when it hurts."

I would stay quite. It would only hurt dad to talk about it.

When I was little my mom and dad would always tuck me in. Dad would always stand by the door and smile while my mom would sing me to sleep.

Then that night after my mom tucked me in she forgot to sing to me. I reached over and grabbed her dress.

"What is it Namine?"

"Where are you going mommy?"

"Don't worry I'll be back soon." She smiled at me.

I knew she was lying.

Eight years later…….

"Namine! You're going to be late for school!"

"Oh no! I promised Olette I'd get there on time today!" Namine jumped up from the couch and headed for the door. Nearly running over her dog Kira, Namine bolted out the door, grabbing her backpack.

_Olette will kill me if I don't save her a seat._ Namine thought dodging traffic and heading towards school.

Olette checked her watch 7:28. Namine would be late again.

"Hey Hayner. Looks like you won the bet….again." Olette sighed.

"Yes! Looks like I'm getting that hot tub!" Hayner grinned. "Don't feel bad Olette. I'm sure you'll find another way to pay for college."

"7:29. that girl has a lot of explaining to do!" Olette growled

"Sorry Hayner." Pence pointed in the distance. "Your little victory dance will soon be meaningless. Look whose coming."

Namine had just rounded the street corner to see her friends waiting in the courtyard. "Hey guys!" She called waving her hands. "I made it!"

"Not yet you haven't." Hayner called. He narrowed his eyes and aimed for his target. "Dodge this!"

Hayner kicked his skateboard, and sent it flying at Namine.

Namine smiled and without missing a beat did a double front flip in the air. Landing perfectly she dodged the passing skateboard.

"Ah man! I was sure I could get you that time." Hayner cried racing after his skateboard.

Olette shook her head. "When will the boy learn that he can't beat a district champion in gymnastics?"

Namine smiled. "Sorry I was reading my book couldn't keep track of the time."

Olette wrinkled her nose. "You're always reading that thing. Haven't your read that at least 50 times?"

"Hey!" Namine cried. "It's a really good story and for your information I've read it 83 times!"

**Bring! **The morning bell blasted from the speakers.

Hayner raced ahead of the gang. "If I'm late for Geometry again Ms. Tucker will have my butt for a door stop."

Olette sighed. "Let's go Namine. Don't want to be late for French."

"Yep!" Namine giggled. "Let's go ponder the mysteries of life."

"Like what's the meaning of the universe." Pence said striking his best intelligent pose.

"Like what we'll be having for lunch." Olette added.

"And what Hayner would do with a hot tub."


	2. Chapter 2

"Could Ms. Tucker be anymore evil?" Hayner cried at the lunch table.

"Don't blame the teacher if "the sink monster" ate your homework." Olette said rolling her eyes. "Seriously Hayner, how long did it take you to think that one up?"

"About two seconds after she asked." He grinned across the table.

"Namine, would you believe this?" Olette turned her head. "Namine? EARTH TO BOOK GIRL!"

"Huh?" Namine asked without looking up.

"Are you even paying attention to me!?"

"Yes, thank you, I like the color on you to." Namine answered clearly not paying attention at all.

"Siiiggghhhhh." Olette slammed her head down on the table.

"Ah cheer up Olette." Pence said. "Just do what I do and steal something off her tray."

"Well at least you're listening to me." Olette smiled.

"You say something Olette?"

"Never mind."

"Hey Hayner. What are you doing for the school break?" Pence asked working on his seventh apple.

"I'll think of something…." Hayner said leaning back in his chair.

"You do know the break starts tomorrow." Olette said sourly.

Hayner smiled. "Don't worry I'll miss you too."

Olette rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

The warning bell rang again for the students to head to class.

"I'll call you tonight!" Olette called heading off the health.

Namine was too busy reading her book to notice.

At home Namine was spread out across the rug. Chewing on her pencil eraser and staring at her geometry homework. She was too busy grumbling and cursing her teacher under her breath to see her dad come downstairs.

"Namine? Honey, I'm going. I'll be back in two weeks. Remember to eat, sleep and breathe."

"Very funny dad. I'll be fine."

"Please stay safe."

"I promise daddy. I love you!"

"Love you too Namine." He closed the door behind him and left Namine on the floor silently back to cursing her math homework.

Suddenly Namine felt a chill and whipped around in time see her dog Kira in mid flight. Before she could cry out Kira had pounced on his favorite target and was rapidly giving her wet, sloppy kisses.

"Kira! Down boy!" Namine burst out laughing. "Look who's so excited today."

Her laugh was soon interrupted by the telephone ringing in the kitchen.

"Hello this is the Namine residence, Where Namine's bedroom is, who is the very Namine who lives here. This is Namine speaking."

"Namine! You have to help me!" Olette voice blasted for the other end of the telephone.

"I will right after my ears stop ringing!" Namine whined rubbing her sore ears. "What's the problem?"

Olette took a deep breath and cried. "My parents have invited Hayner and his parents to come to the lodge with us. They just told me today and now I have to be near him for two weeks and it gets worse!"

"What gets worse? Don't tell me you have to ride in the same car there!" Namine pretended to be terrified.

"No! I have to share a room with him! For two weeks."

"Great, now is the perfect time to tell him you like him."

"Namine! I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Okay picture this. We just had to spend four hours together in the back of my mom's van. We unload everything and go to our one room. Then when we turn out the lights I lean over and whisper. Hayner because we'll be sharing the same room for these next few weeks I just wanted to make you very uncomfortable by telling you that I might have a crush on you."

Namine laughed. "Calm down Olette you don't have to tell him until after he leans over and kisses you."

"WHAT!!"

"You know he'll bend forward look you in the eyes whisper in your ear and then plants one on you!"

"If he even tries I'll shove one of his cameo shoes up where the sun don't shine!"

"He won't kiss you after that you know." Namine pointed out.

"Namine you're not helping!"

"Look Olette don't let it bother you. I got to go. My toaster is on fire and I forgot what 911 stands for. So I need to get out of here."

"Thanks Namine see you in a few weeks."

"Bye Olette."

Namine put down her phone and turned back to her homework. "Hmmm. My toaster's on fire? I need to write that one down."

An hour later Namine sat on her bed reading for her 84th time her fantasy book.

"_The boy stood at the corner of the pub sipping his drink and silently smiled at the pretty waitress. She blushed back and slipped into the kitchen. He sighed and put his drink down. Running his hand through his brown hair, he could never flatten down, Sora thought to himself. "Where is he?"_

_A dark glove went over his mouth and a deep voice whispered "Drinks are on you."_

_Sora smiled "Your late Riku. I was about to leave."_

_Riku let go of Sora. His green eyes twinkling. "You got a message from the king didn't you?"_

_Sora grew serious. "He's kidnapped another princess. That makes six. He'll only need one more to finish the spell."_

_The silver haired knight laughed. "A quest to protect a princess? The king must be desperate that the dark one doesn't get this one."_

_Sora took another swish of his drink. "He asked for you too. We leave for the White Castle tomorrow."_

"_So tell me Sora, what's the young lady's name?"_

"_Kairi."_

"Sigh! How romantic!" Namine squealed. "Have a young handsome knight come to protect a princess and then they fall in love while defeating the evil wizard." Namine clutched the book closely. "Kairi is so lucky. A princess and she falls for the hero."

Namine ran her finger down the spine of the book.

"Huh?"

She turned the book over and looked at the side. In bright black letters running down the spin was the words _Le Livre d'histoire. _

_The story book_. Namine thought. Suddenly with out thinking she read the words out loud.

Before she could realize what was happening the story book opened by itself and flew up into the middle of her bedroom. The pages flew around her and the room started spinning. Namine grabbed for the book desperate for the illusion to stop. But just as her hands wrapped around the book a bright light appeared and sucked her inside. She could see her room growing smaller and smaller in the distance.

Namine tried to cry out and scream but her couldn't find her voice. She fell deeper and deeper into the light unable to make a sound. Her room was now only a speck in the distance and the light grew brighter and brighter. Still holding the book in her hands Namine shut her eyes and then everything when black.

When Namine awoke she found herself lying in a large garden. She looked at the book in her hands. The book was now smaller and completely black and when she opened it the fantasy story did not greet her but a bunch of short sentences all in French.

Namine read the first page. _Livre de periode. _Spell book.

"Are you alright?" A sweet voice asked from behind.

Namine slowly turned around hoping to find Olette.

Instead was a beautiful girl probably her age. Her red hair hanging down form her face and a small silver tiara at the top of head. She was dressed in a beautiful pink dress that swept the ground. It was lined with white and a silver sash bearing a red rose around her waist.

Namine knew she was familiar. She had once pictured that same outfit in her mind only a little while ago.

"Are you alright?" The girl asked again.

"Oh…yes I'm fine." Namine answered shyly.

"Come lets get you a bath and a fresh set of clothes." The girl grabbed Namine's arm and led her to a huge white castle.

"A white castle….just like in the book…." Namine muttered to herself. _No. That's impossible._

"What's your name?" The girl asked.

"Namine."

"Oh that's pretty." The girl smiled.

"What's yours?" Namine asked

The girl smiled again. "It's Kairi."


	3. Chapter 3

Namine laid chin deep in the hot water. She had been there twenty minutes and had decided she was in a very detailed dream of some kind. She had only imagined the Kairi from her fantasy book, she wasn't in bathtub in the white castle, and she definitely hadn't been sucked into her book.

She pinched herself for the three millionth time. Still nothing. Namine held her breath and plunged her head into the bath water. She counted to ten.

_Darn, I'm still here. _

She looked over to the black book lying on a stack of towels. It lay there quietly taunting her. Namine rose from the tub and wrapped a towel around her waist. She lifted the book and turned it over. Somehow the book seemed familiar to her. Tracing her hands on the title she recalled that her mother once had a book similar to this one.

Namine lowered her eyes and let out a sigh. She slumped into a chair facing the door and looked around. The room had to be at least five of her bedrooms combined. The walls were completely blank and looked lonely. Beside the bathtub and chair there wasn't any furniture. The only window looked out into the garden, which was a breath taking view of beautiful colors and intricate patterns.

A noise came from behind the door and a small hand appeared in the room.

The hand belonged to a young girl dressed completely in white. Her black hair was pulled off her face and tied back by a white ribbon. She didn't make eye contact and placed a bundle of clothes on the floor.

The girl turned to the door and bowed her head before saying, "Mistress wants you to be comfortable here and asked that you wear these clothes while you're others are being washed. You are free to explore outside and are invited to join mistress for dinner."

She turned around and closed the door behind her.

Namine picked up the clothes. _Of course they're white. _

It was a simple white sundress with a blue flower pattern at the waist and a small white pouch you strap around your waist.

Namine slipped the dress over her head and attached the pouch. She studied the book again then placed it into the pouch.

_Okay. I'm dressed._

Namine stuck her head out the doorway. The halls were empty. Silently she tiptoed down the hallway peering into the open doors. The entire castle was empty.

Rounding the corner she spotted a door leading into the garden. She had just reached for the handle when someone called from behind.

"Hey you!"

Namine stopped dead. She was caught. Soon she'd be taken to the dungeon and flogged. If only she could have said goodbye to her friends and family before she was sucked into this dream world.

The voice caught up to her. "Do you work here?"

Namine sucked in her breath and wheeled around. "Yes. I'm a maid in the castle. What can I do for you?"

The boy held out a letter. "Please be sure princess Kairi receives this."

Namine placed the letter into her pouch and bowed. "I promise sir."

Seconds after he had left Namine had bolted through the doors in a dead run. Not looking behind her, she recalled all the descriptions in the book. _Silver hair. Green eyes. Tall. Who looks like that? I know he's one of the characters. Not Sora. Roxas? No. _

Namine stopped to catch her breath. Looking back she saw the castle still hovering in the distance. She must have been running twenty minutes straight. Plopping down on the grass she spread her arms and legs and lay there. Taking in the cool breeze.

Suddenly she snapped upright "Riku!" She cried out into the silence. Namine smiled and giggled to herself. "I forgot him. He's the knight who helps to saved Kairi during the final battle."

Somewhere in the distance a bell chimed. Remembering that meant guests were arriving Namine picked herself up and starting to walk back to the castle.

_Gasp!_Namine stopped dead. How could she have forgotten? Chapter 2 when Sora and Kairi first meet. It was her favorite moment, when their eyes meet in the garden. Kairi had just finished her walk when she sees Sora in the distance. To shy to speak so they stare at each other till the bells ring once more.

Namine had pictured this so many times when she was younger. Smiling to herself she quickens her pace.

_I'll just watch from the window! They won't even know. _Making her way down the road, Namine planned her perfect position for the event.

A street vendor was pushing her cart down the road towards the town. Namine ran up to her seeing the elderly woman struggling with the weight.

"Please let me help you." Namine urged grabbing the side of the cart.

"Thank you." Answered the woman. "But I don't think you're strong enough for this."

Namine was about to protest when a voice came from behind. "That woman's right. You'll just get yourself hurt."

Feeling really irritated Namine snapped back. "I'm plenty strong. Don't make assumptions because I'm a girl!"

They boy behind her smiled. "I wasn't saying you couldn't do it yourself. I was only implying the fact that you don't know how to protect yourself."

_That's it. You're dead._In an instant Namine swung her leg into a heel kick and slammed it straight into the boy's face. He flew backwards and landed in dirt.

"At least I can defend myself from idiots like you." Namine snapped and turned back to the cart. It was gone. During her little demonstration the woman had made it over the hill and was far off in the distance.

Grumbling to herself Namine walked back to the semi-dead boy on the ground.

She tapped her shoe on his side. "Hey sleeping beauty. Your prince is calling. Time to get up!"

She saw him stir but he made no attempt to get up. Namine got on her knees and pushed him again. "Get up. Don't die on me here."

Again he didn't move.

"Hey!" Namine cried franticly. "Are you Okay? Please get up. I'm really sorry."

"Ugh." He finally made a noise. Grabbing her shoulder. He pulled himself up and stared at her inches away from her face. "Wow. That was some kick."

Namine felt her cheeks burn. He had beautiful blue eyes and a really cute smile. His brown hair all spiked up seemed strangely familiar.

_Oh my God._ "Sora…."

She didn't let him answer. Running her heart out she had dashed away the second she realized it was him. _I can't believe I kicked him in the face. He hates me! The main character hates me. That has to be a bad sign!_

Minutes later she was sitting in the dinning hall. Going over the events of today for the billionth time Namine suddenly remembered the note Riku had given her. Reaching into her pocket pulled out the letter. The royal seal was stamped on the back. Recalling to her book, Namine knew the letter was from King Mickey explaining how two knights were to be arriving that day. After the letter was given to Kairi, She would invite everyone in the palace to eat dinner.

Namine banged her head on the table. "Nooooooo!" Inviting everyone would also mean him.

_I can't have him find out I'm staying here._Standing up Namine headed towards the door. _I'll just leave and never return._

There was only one problem. She had promised Riku she'd deliver the letter and Riku believed she worked there as a maid.

_Stupid self. Making up lies that bite me in the butt._

Namine quickly thought of a new plan. She'd give the note to Kairi and live as a hermit in the mountains. Eating mushrooms and berries.

Namine nodded to herself and set out to find Kairi.

She didn't get far when she noticed Kairi talking to Riku. They were outside the courtyard and by the look of it Riku was smitten.

Namine had to think fast. Seeing her chance she ran up the stairs leading to one of the towers. Reaching the window she checked her position. Then grabbing a vase from a room across the hall, she hurled it down through the window then ducked.

The vase smashed into hundreds of pieces it the center of the courtyard. The pieces lay everywhere.

The sound of the shatter caused Kairi to shield herself with her arm. Riku whipped around and ran to the center of the courtyard.

Namine ran down the stairs and straight into the courtyard. She slid on the marble and stopped in front of Kairi.

Panting she handed Kairi the letter. "The guard asked me to deliver this to you. But you probably already know this."

Kairi took the letter and smiled. "I'll read it tonight. Thank you."

Namine was just about the walk back to the castle when Riku called out. "Hey servant girl! You dropped your book."

_Servant girl? _The feeling of irritation was coming back. Shaking off the anger Namine turned and gave her best fake I-love-someone-who-belittles-me smile, and reached out for the book.

Riku pulled it back and opened to the first page.

_Do you want me to kill you? _Namine thought bitterly.

"What language is this!?" He asked bewildered.

Namine snatched the book back. "It's French."

"I've never heard of it." Riku shrugged.

_That's because there is no such thing as air travel here. _"Oh it's because I'm from a really far away place. Really Far."

Kairi clapped her hands together. "Oh! Sir Riku this is Lady Namine. She is staying in the castle for the rest of the winter."

"She is?"

"I am?"

"Yes. In fact all of you will be staying here!" Kairi continued to smile that dazzling smile.

Riku nodded and bowed. "I'll go inform my partner. He will be delighted to stay here."

"That's very generous Kairi. But I don't think I should stay here." Namine looked down. "I'm sure I'll just get in everyone's way."

"Do you have a family nearby?"

"…No."

Kairi clasped her hands to Namine. "Then I insist you stay here!"

Namine nodded.

"Go upstairs and get ready of dinner it starts in a few minutes."

Namine smiled. Thank you."

Heading upstairs Namine was about to turn the handle when her plan played again in her mind. _Wait. Wasn't I supposed to deliver the letter and NOT go to dinner? _

"Ugh! How could I have been so dumb!! I just agreed to my doom!" Namine looked towards the door. If she ran now she could be a good mile and a half before dinner started.

_No. If I ran where would I go?_

Feeling defeated Namine trudged down the stairs into the dinning hall. _They're not here._

Relived Namine sat at the end of the table. Kairi soon arrived and took her seat at the head of the table.

Followed were all the servants. Including the girl with jet black hair Namine had met a few hours ago.

Two chairs were left empty when the food arrived. Just as the cooks were serving the roast beef. The hall doors opened and in the hall Riku and Sora's conversation could be heard in the hall.

"I'm telling you! She could kick you fifty feet." Sora cried.

"Yeah Sora and I bet she was a beauty from a distant land." Riku joked.

"She could be!"

Namine sunk down in her seat. Just her luck they were talking about her.

Riku entered the hall and took the seat next to Kairi.

Sora took the seat right in front of Namine.

Sora looked up and her and his eyes grew wide. He stared for a few seconds then looked down at his food.

Namine sat dumbstruck. _Please don't have him recognize me! _But she knew that was an impossible wish.

Kairi tapped her spoon on her glass and called for everyone's attention.

"We have a few guests who will be staying with us for the winter. This is Sir Riku and Sir Sora, and Lady Namine. I hope you enjoy your stay in white castle."

Sora smiled at Namine. "I think I will….."


	4. Chapter 4

_And so the dinner continued……_

"Namine? You haven't touched your dinner. Is everything alright?" Kairi asked across the table.

Namine looked down at her food. Five perfect portions of beef, carrots, potatoes, bread roll, and corn laid out in color coordination and Namine could swear that if you turned sideways they made a smiley face. It was too perfect. Namine felt if would laugh at her if she even tried to touch it. She could admit she was a plain girl. But even admitting that the food had more class than her really did a number on her self esteem.

"Um…I think I'll pass on dinner."

"Oh?" Sora raised an eyebrow. "Is the food to rich for you?"

_That sneaky mind reader! _Namine girded her teeth. "No. It's fine."

"Then maybe you should stop being so rude and eat it." Sora looked back to his food.

Namine's fists tightened under the table. Picking up her knife she cut a piece of the beef and placed it into her mouth. Chewing slowly she shot a glare at Sora.

He was smiling! In fact he seemed to be having a fit.

"What?" Namine asked bewildered.

In between gasps of laughter, "I…. (Ha-ha)…can't believe you ate the beef using your dessert fork. Even a beggar girl has more common sense!"

"THAT'S IT PUNK! YOU WANNA GO!??"

"Namine! Please don't kill the other guests at the dinner table!!" Kairi cried out but wasn't heard by the girl pinning down Sora with a steak knife.

XXX

Namine was shown into her "room." If you'd call it a room. Her entire house could fit in it. The maid left Namine wide eyed and mouth hanging open. When she finally got her shock under control, Namine sat on the floor to afraid to damage the furniture.

Placing her head on her knees Namine let out a sigh. _What a night._

Sure it could have gone better. Okay. A lot better. She didn't have to pounce on Sora and almost scalp him. But something about him laughing at how plain she was really ticked her off. How was she supposed to know her dessert fork from her dinner fork? She wasn't brought up in the posh lifestyle and she liked doing things herself. Namine pouted. "So what if I have less common sense that a beggar girl? At least I'm polite enough to shut my mouth and keep it to myself! Take that Sora you stupid hero of my fiction book."

_The book….. _Namine peered over to the white pouch lying on the floor. Carefully she took out the small black book and opened it again. Flipping through the pages Namine looked for any signs. Nothing. Nothing but strange French words that didn't mean anything. Frustrated Namine threw the book under the bed.

"Why do I have to be stuck here?" Namine plopped down on the bed. It was more comfortable then she imagined. Thoughts kept running through her head. _How am I ever going to get out of here? What about Dad? What will he do when he finds I'm gone? What about my friends? Will they even know I'm gone......? _

Tears started to form in Namine's eyes. I wasn't fair. Why did she have to be stuck here? Nobody liked her and she was totally useless.

_I want to go home._

Namine cried herself to sleep that night.

XXX

Sunlight crept into the room like it wanted to mess with Namine just for fun.

"Ugh….Daddy it isn't time to get up yet! It's a Saturday." Namine muttered under the silk covers. Pulling up the sheets over the head Namine tried to fall asleep again.

"Namine!?" A sing song voice erupted the silence.

"Grrrrrrrr." Namine growled from under the covers. No one was going to ruin her peaceful slumber.

The sheets were thrown back and sunlight burned Namine's eyes.

Namine threw her pillow at the unsuspecting girl. "Olette! How many times did I tell you to let me sleep in! You can tell my about Hayner's newest plan to make skateboarding a P.E. requirement later."

"Who's Olette?" Kairi asked confused but interested. "And what's Skate flooring?"

Namine bowed her head. _That's right Olette is at her parents cabin. I'm stuck in my story book._

Kairi continued to look puzzled.

Namine laughed. "First it's Skate-Boarding, and Olette is a friend back at home. I guess I was still imagining I was at home."

Kairi smiled. "I came to wake you Miss Namine. I wanted to ask you something."

Namine sat up in her bed. She felt a bit embarrassed to be a bed clothes while princess Kairi was decked out in a beautiful silky pink gown. _Note to self buy silk sheets when I get home. _Namine make a quick mental note.

Scratching her head Namine yawned her answer. "What did you want to ask me?"

Kairi suddenly looked serious. "I think I'm in love."

"Excuse me?"

Kairi cleared her throat. "That knight that came yesterday. I saw him in the garden and my heart jumped out of my chest! Nanny said that's love. Is it? Tell me please!"

"Ohmigosh!!!!" Namine squealed. "I knew it! I can't believe I missed it! This is so great."

"Great?" Kairi looked terrified. "You could tell at dinner?? I was trying not to look at him that much."

Namine grinned like a child with a secret. "Oh I could tell alright. It soooooo obvious."

Kairi sank down on the bed and grabbed Namine's hand. "Please don't tell anyone!"

"I wouldn't dare! You can count on me." Namine grasped Kairi hand.

Kairi smiled again and left the room. Leaving Namine on the bed.

Jumping off the bed Namine rushed to pick out some clothing. She chooses a simple blue blouse that opened in a V-neck and tied up with a piece of white string. Namine found a pair of white pants at tried them on. Then she remembered that girls were supposed to wear dresses. Well she always did hate to follow dress code. Finding her white pouch and strapping it around her waist, Namine checked herself in the mirror. _Simple yet satisfying._

Walking down stairs Namine grabbed an apple from the kitchen and walked into the courtyard. She recognized some of the others from her book. There was Sir Donald and Sir Goofy talking to Kairi and off in the distance King Mickey and Lady Yuffie were looking over a map. Riku was practicing his sword skills and there sitting on a bench…..was him.

Sora sat leaning on his elbow. A book was propped open on his lap which he was lazily flipping the pages with is fingers. He suddenly looked up and shut his book.

A chill ran down Namine's spine. Felling like prey being targeted by a hunter she started to take a few steps back.

Sora placed his book down and walked straight over to the frozen Namine. "Hi there."

Namine couldn't stop herself from making a face. _Is he serious? I almost killed him yesterday. Maybe it's just an act and he's waiting for me to fell relaxed. Then he lures me into a dark ally and CHOP! Off with my head._

Sora sighed. "I know you must hate me. I'm sorry for saying those awful things at dinner."

Namine was shocked. She was the one who should be apologizing. Maybe Sora wasn't as mean as she first thought. In the book he was a kind hearted guy.

Still Namine wasn't going to get to friendly. For Kairi's sake anyway. "Thank you but I was the one at fault. I should know better than to attack someone with a steak knife."

_Okay. Hopefully that doesn't sound so lame to him. _Namine thought extending her hand.

Sora took it. "Hey are engaged?"

_What!? Is this guy for real?_

"Yes." She surprised herself with her answer.

Sora looked curious. "Really? Would I know him?"

"Um…No he fights for the Twilight army." _Stop lying Namine!_

"Oh! I know that troop. What's his name?" Sora eyes widen.

"It's Kira." Namine answered. _Great now I'm engaged to my dog!_

"What's he look like?"

"Well….He has light brown hair." _All over his body._

Sora looked upset. "I don't think I know him."

"I am sure to introduce you." Namine put on a fake smile. Inside she was screaming, _you idiot! Now he thinks your going to get married! And to your dog! How are you ever going to explain this?_

Namine looked down and realized he hadn't let go of her hand yet. "Umm. Your hand."

Sora's face flushed a bright pink. "Oops sorry about that." He quickly let her hand go and put his hands behind his back. "Umm. I'll see you later." Before she could answer he had run across the yard.

Panting Sora stopped next to Riku. "Riku….I think I'm in trouble."

Riku set down his sword. "What? Did the girl turn you down?"

"No." Sora blushed. "She's engaged."

"What!?" Riku swung around and grabbed Sora. "How did you find out?"

"I asked."

Riku let go of Sora, shaking his head. "You are a moron! You shouldn't ask her that up front."

Sora dropped his head. "It doesn't matter anyway."

Riku sighed. "Sora…."

"Don't worry about it anyway. I just met her." Sora walked back to the castle.

Riku turned his attention to Namine. It wasn't hard to believe she could be engaged. She was pretty and had a strong will. Maybe she wasn't lying, but something deep down knew she was. Riku's sense was never wrong. Never.

"Miss Namine." Riku called.

Namine turned around. "Yes." She asked meekly.

"Congratulations. I didn't know you were getting married."

"Huh? I'm not." Namine looked surprised.

"But Sora just said…." Riku began.

"Oh…I was just messing with him. Kira is my…" Namine clapped her hand over her mouth. Her mouth sure did love to play tricks on her. Making sure her hand was pressed tightly over her mouth she ran through the garden and into the stables.

_I can't believe I did that! I almost told Riku everything. Why am I so stupid? Argh!_

Namine peeked out the door to the stables. Riku seemed to have run off into the garden. In fact everyone was running to the garden. Namine stepped out and squinted. Kairi looked terrified and was running as fast as a girl could in an ankle long gown. Riku and Sora were running past the garden and into the center of the courtyard. Both with their swords at the ready.

_Wait. Chapter 3. A monster appears at the castle! _Namine couldn't help but feel excited. Squinting she tried to make out the blurry shapes in the distance. Two creatures were wandering randomly in the center of the courtyard. They were a pale sickly gray with their arms dragging across the ground. _Soulless. _These creatures would attack their victim and take their soul. The victim would become an empty shell unable to move or speak. Without a soul they would remain a blank statue forever.

Namine shuddered. Those things were horrible. There was no chance of recovery once they took your soul. About to turn away and run for safety Namine heard someone call from the garden.

A young maid had twisted her ankle and was trying to get up. One of the Soulless had noticed and was slowly moving toward her. The poor girl called out for help but couldn't seem to get up from the ground.

Without a second thought Namine ran up to the girl and grabbed her arm. Swinging the girl's body up and leaning the girl on her shoulder, Namine started to carry her out of the garden. The Soulless wasn't going to let its meal get away and leaped up to attack the girls.

Sora swung his blade straight down on the creatures head splitting it into two. The monster screeched and dissolved into a black smoke.

"What are you thinking!? You almost got killed!" Sora screamed at Namine.

"I was only trying to help!" Namine protested.

Pulling the maid off Namine, Sora leaned the injured girl on his shoulder.

Sora looked very serious. "I can handle these monsters myself. You should stay in the castle where you-"

The cry of a Soulless interrupted his speech. It had jumped from the roof above and was aimed directly at Namine. Sora struggled with the weight of the maid as he tried to swing his sword. He missed.

Opening its hideous mouth the creature dived at Namine. Sora screamed out. "NOOOO!"

Namine's body began to move on its own. Instinctively she opened her pouch and grabbed the back book. She opened it to the third page and read out the words.

_Tiré de la foudre blanche._

A flash of white lightning came from Namine's fingertips. The creature cried out in pain as the lightning pierced its body. Sparks flew everywhere as the creature turned to dust.

Sora stared. "How…."

But Namine couldn't hear him. The ground was spinning under her feet and soon darkness surrounded her. She fell to the floor unconscious.

XXX

The Sunlight woke her. _Ugh. What time is it?_

Namine set her feet on the floor but she was still to dizzy to even think of waking upright.

_I'm in bed? What happened?_

Outside she could hear voices. She strained to listen through the closed door.

"Sora are you sure she caused the lightning?" Riku's voice came from the other room.

Sora voice was barely a mumble. "Yes. It was her."

Someone gasped.

Kairi's voice was worried. "But what would that mean?"

Another voice answered. "You already know what this means princess."

Riku started again. "Well she does fit the description."

Sora voice grew louder. "We don't know the truth."

"Ah. But you saw it. It must be true." Someone said.

"Yes." Another one agreed.

"I can't believe it…." Kairi sounded shocked.

"Send a message to the other kingdoms immediately." A gruff voice said in the back.

"Yes let everyone know!" More voices joined in.

"Finally." Someone cried. "The white witch has appeared!"


	5. Chapter 5

"_Send a message to the other kingdoms immediately." A gruff voice said in the back._

"_Yes let everyone know!" More voices joined in._

"_Finally." Someone cried. "The white witch has appeared!"_

Namine swung the sheets off the bed. Buckled her pouch. Grabbed the book and ran like a bat out of hell. Sprinting past the doors. Turning right and left at different hallways. Thirty minutes of non stop running and Namine only had one thing on her mind.

She was lost. Hopelessly lost.

_Why? Why can't I ever have a normal vacation? I should be at home with my dog that is not, and will never be my fiancé. _Namine pounded her fist on the wall. _If I ever find that tattletale Sora I'll rip off his mouth and leave the body for the buzzards. Heh heh heh. _

Grinning evilly to herself, Namine walked down another hallway. There was only one door and it was much larger than any of the others she had come across. _Maybe it's Kairi's room!?_

Grabbing the doorknob Namine burst into the room with a look of pure excitement, and a huge smile.

There in the middle of the room standing as innocent as possible was Sora who appeared to be in the middle of changing into a new shirt.

Namine slammed the door. _My eyes!!!!! I didn't see that. It was only Sora with a skin colored shirt. Yes, I didn't walk in on him. No it was perfectly okay.......... Argh!! Namine you dolt. You totally walked in on him._

"I'll just pretend that never happened…" Namine mumbled and turned around.

"Hey!" Sora opened the door and ran up to Namine. "Did you just walk in on me!?"

_Put a shirt on!! _Namine did her best to keep a straight face. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Sora looked confused. "I saw you. You opened the door and screamed."

"Nope you must have me confused with another girl." Namine said not making eye contact.

Sora leaned in. "No. I know what I saw. If you don't confess I'll just get it out of you another way."

Namine backed up hitting the wall. "I….have no idea…..what you…mean."

Sora smiled. "I have my ways of making you talk." He pinned her arm down and brought his face down to hers.

"Let go. Or I'll kick you again." Namine threatened.

"Prove it."

Namine kneed him in the groin.

Sora fell to the floor groaning in pain.

Namine stuck out her tongue. "There's your proof."

Silently cursing Sora, Namine finally found a door leading outside.

Kairi was sitting on a marble bench and waved when she saw Namine.

"Namine! Come sit with me." Kairi motioned with her hand to the spot next to her.

Namine sat down and turned to Kairi. "Princess…yesterday….with the monster…."

Kairi placed her hand on Namine's arm. "It was amazing what you did, and if you ever need to talk I'm always here."

"Whaaaaaa!" Namine cried, hugging on to Kairi. "Your so nice."

"There, there." Kairi patted Namine on the head.

"Excuse me princess but someone is here for you." Yuffie bowed and stood at attention.

A tall man with long brown hair and a scar running down his face stood behind Yuffie.

He bowed and kissed Kairi's hand. "It is a pleasure to see you again Princess."

Kairi smiled. "It is good to see you too Leon."

_Leon? As in the commander of the guards Leon? _Namine thought.

Leon turned to Namine. "Is this her?"

Kairi nodded. "Yes."

Leon turned away. "I'll need to speak with King Mickey."

Yuffie followed leaving the two girls alone.

Kairi looked at Namine. "The king also wants to talk to you."

Namine gulped. "When…"

Kairi stood up. But didn't answer.

"Princess?" Namine reached out.

Kairi pulled her arm back.

Namine sat at the bench watching Kairi walk away.

Namine felt the tears sting her eyes. Brushing them away she stood up. Placing her hand into the pouch she pulled out the black book. What ever they weren't going to tell her she was going to find out on her own.

Sucking in her breath Namine headed to the town. There she could find some answers.

XXX

"Hello sugar. What can I get you?" A friendly face greeted Namine at the tavern.

"Um...I don't have any money on me." Namine suddenly felt embarrassed.

"Don't worry sugar this is on the house." The lady filled a glass of punch and handed it to Namine.

"Your new in town?" Asked the woman. Namine nodded, sipping on her drink.

"Well, welcome to Tavernes Town. I'm Aerith. What's your name sweetheart?"

"Namine."

The door opened and a voice called from the entrance. "Hey Aerith! Give me the usual."

Aerith smiled and turned to the man, her long brown curls bouncing as she moved. "Hello Sam. I'll have it to you in a minute."

Aerith went into the kitchen and returned with a pint of beer. "So Sam, anything new in town?"

Sam took a swig of his drink and grinned. "There has been talk that she appeared."

Aerith eyes widened. "Do you believe those rumors?"

Sam took another drink. "They say she's a young girl with glassy azure eyes, and she killed a soulless at the castle."

"Um….Who is she?" Namine asked Sam.

"She's the White Witch of course little lady!" Sam chuckled. "Kids these days to busy to listen to the adults."

Aerith smiled at Namine. "She's new in town. Be nice to her Sam."

"Whatever you say Aerith…." Sam returned to his drink.

Aerith turned back to Namine. "Do you want to hear the story?"

"Yes please." Namine perked up to listen.

Aerith cleared her throat. "It is said that a long time ago a white witch appeared. She was a beauty from another land. She had long beautiful hair and her eyes a bright azure. There was a war against the light and darkness and hundreds of men lost their lives. When she appeared she fought with the royal army and helped them to victory. It is said she was the symbol of the light, and it was her that kept the darkness away. We believe she carries a spell book that holds the secrets of this world. With that book and her power she was able to stop the war and we have been at peace ever since."

"How long ago was this?" Namine asked.

"I think it was about twenty years ago." Aerith sighed. "She went back home and I heard she fell in love. But we lost contact with her years ago. She said she would return and finally end the darkness' rule. We've all hoped for years but we never heard from her again."

"Did you ever meet her?"

Aerith smiled. "No I was only a little girl then. I wish I did though. She sounded like a wonderful person."

Namine hopped off the stool. "Thank you for telling me the story. I have to go now."

Aerith waved. "Come back anytime."

"I promise!" Namine called as the door closed behind her.

Running down the street Namine couldn't help smile at herself. Now that she knew the story she could easily point out to anyone that she was in fact not the white witch. She was only fifteen. She was not thirty five and she had never fought with the royal army.

Before she realized it she was at the castle gates. Making sure there was nobody in the halls she quietly made her way to her room.

It was empty. Everything was gone. Her bed. The curtains. Nothing but bare walls.

"What happened?" Namine stared at the room.

Sora and Riku appeared at the doorway. "Your rooms been moved."

"Where?" Namine asked confused.

They pointed to a room across the hall. Namine walked over and opened the doors.

It was beautiful. Colors of blue and gold filled the room. There was a large open window that looked over the ocean and out into the sunset.

Namine ran her hand down the silk curtains. They were a perfect sky blue.

"Lady Namine there is someone who wants to talk to you." Riku motioned to the door.

"Ah yes." Namine walked back to the door but then turned to Sora.

"Does it still hurt?" She asked grinning.

"Just my pride." Sora answered with out making eye contact.

"Then it did you some good." Namine's smile grew as she left the room.

"What happened?" Riku looked curious.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Sora said turning away.

Riku shrugged. "Sure, whatever."

XXX

Namine followed a servant to another room. Namine tried to memorize the pathway she was being led down but after the forty third turn she gave up.

Finally she was brought to a room in the back. Princess Kairi and King Mickey stood in the back of the room. There was a curtain drawn across the wall as if it was hiding something.

"Hello Lady Namine. I am King Mickey." The mouse took her hand. "We want to show you something."

Namine have you heard of the white witch legend?" Kairi asked

Namine nodded.

"It wasn't a legend. She did exist and it was her that brought peace to our kingdom. But the darkness never rests and we need her power again."

"I understand but why do you need me." Namine asked

"We want you to pretend to be her till she comes. We don't want panic in our worlds." King Mickey answered.

"But I can't. I don't know anything about her." Namine cried.

"That's why we will teach you everything about her. We will shape you to be like her."

"I'm sorry for using you like this Namine." Kairi looked down. "But when I saw you in the garden I knew you would be perfect to pull this off. It'll be hard to pretend but until the white witch comes we need someone to play her role."

King Mickey handed Namine a glass of water. "The news that she is here has already spread throughout the worlds."

Namine swirled the water in the glass. But kept silent.

Kairi grasped her shoulder. "Please Namine?"

"Alright. I'll do it." Namine tried to sound confident.

"Excellent!" King Mickey smiled. "Kairi pull back the curtain. This Namine is the only picture we have of the White Witch. We'll use it to help model you after her."

Kairi threw back the curtain to reveal a large mural on the wall.

The bright blue eyes. The long golden hair. Pink lips that curved into a smile. Creamy skin that glowed. Namine dropped her glass. It shattered on the ground. The pieces scattered at her feet. Namine stared.

"……Mom."


	6. Chapter 6

"Namine!?" Kairi voice came from above.

"Huh?" Namine blinked. The light was too bright. She felt dizzy. Stumbling she picked herself up and tried to bring the room back into focus. The dark cellar room she could have sworn she was just in was now a brightly light room with pink curtains and a soft rug replaced the stone floor. _What happened?_ Namine tried to remember how she was now in this room along with King Mickey, Kairi, Riku and Sora. _Ugh. Sora? Please let this be a weird dream._

"Namine?" Kairi looked worried. "You fainted and I had to get Sora to come carry you here. I'm so sorry. I didn't know the painting was so scary."

Namine shook her head. "No it's not that…."

"You were right Princess. It's true, how much she looks like the White Witch." Riku muttered from behind Namine.

King Mickey turned to Sora. "Take Miss Namine to the next room. She needs to rest."

Namine started to protest but Sora sweep her put and carried her out bride style. Doing her best not to blush Namine tried to kick him but he tucked her leg under his arm and brought her into the next room.

"It's amazing how much energy you have after fainting like that." Sora rubbed his sore arm.

"I didn't faint!" Namine pouted.

"Well then you sure find the weirdest places to fall asleep."

Namine was about to throw the closest thing at him (the nightstand) but Riku called for Sora to join the rest in the room.

Sora bowed. Then grinned. "By the way, you're heavier than you look."

He shut the door leaving Namine dumbfounded and really angry._ He will pay for that._

Namine snuck out of the room and started to tiptoe down the hall. Suddenly a voice came from the room Sora had just entered.

"Are you sure?"

"They confirmed it."

"So now how will the prophecy be fulfilled?"

"No."

Namine placed her ear on the side of the door and peering through the crack could just barely piece together what they were talking about.

King Mickey spoke first. "We lost contact with her years ago. But eight years ago we finally got through. I was there when she returned. She wasn't happy about being back. Said something about her family back home. We convinced her to defeat the evil one last time. Sadly she was captured and the soulless attacked her…..We found her body years ago but we didn't want to cause panic in the worlds so we spread a rumor that she hadn't returned."

Sora voice spoke above the King's. "What did you do to her….body?"

"We had to get rid of it. We gave her a proper funeral, then we….burned the body and spread the ashes across the worlds." King Mickey's voice remained firm.

Riku looked uncomfortable. "What was the prophecy she was part of?"

King Mickey closed her eyes. "It was said she would give all her power of light out to save the worlds. But when she died the power was spread out. We think that Miss Namine has some of it and we can use her to our advantage. As well as retrieving the power from her."

"How are we going to do that?" Sora asked.

Listening in on the conversation Namine suddenly felt like Sora had already know the answer.

Kairi looked down. "We have to sacrifice her."

Namine couldn't breath. _No. This was too much. This can't be true._

Namine forced herself to hear more.

It was Sora's voice again. "How will she ever agree to that? You can't just ask her to die."

King Mickey grew harsh. "She will not have the option. I can't see the worlds fall apart like they did twenty years ago. If it means sacrificing an innocent girl then so be it."

"To kill someone like that isn't right!" Sora yelled back at the King.

"There is nothing we can do!" Mickey glared at the young knight. "This prophecy was written even before the White Witch appeared. She was supposed to die! She should have died saving the worlds not by a soulless!"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Namine screamed barging into the room. There were tears running nonstop down her face. "She didn't know you were going to kill her did she!?"

King Mickey tried to calm her down. "Please Miss. Namine. You don't understand. She was to die to save us."

Namine screamed again. "NO! She had a family back home! You were going to kill her."

"Please Namine." Kairi grabbed her shoulders, but Namine jerked away.

"You were going to kill……MY MOTHER!"

Namine ran out of the room before they could say anything. Sobbing she ran down the corridors and finally found the back cellar door. Locking the hatch she fell to her knees in front of her mothers painting and cried. She didn't stop crying or move from that spot. Not even when she heard Sora banging on the door.

_I want to go home_……

XXX

Namine lifted her head. She had been kneeling for hours. She still felt like crying but no tears came. The only thoughts now were how much she missed her mom and her home. Wiping her damp cheeks she stared at the mural.

She had almost forgotten how beautiful her mother was. Was it really her mother that had saved this world all those years ago? Namine ran her hand down the edge of the painting. How she wished her mother was with her. That she was home with her dad and dog. That tomorrow she was walking to school with her best friends and Hayner would be sent to the office for his new "A gold plated rhinoceros rode up to my house and demanded my homework or he'd run over the family car excuse."

Namine couldn't help but laugh. Hayner sure did have a way with words.

Looking back up, she studied the painting. The perfect cerulean eyes stared back at her. It wasn't fair. How could her mother be dead? The tears were forming again in Namine's eyes and she fought hard to keep them back. Letting out a sob she crumbled into her lap.

_Sweetie, big girls don't cry. You know that._

Namine stared back up at the mural. "What…..? Who's there?"

_Namine, Sweetie. It's me. _

"Mommy?"

_Dry your eyes. It's going to be okay._

"Mom! Where are you?" Namine franticly turned her head to the door.

_I'm right here. But you have to listen to me. I can't talk to you very long._

"Why can't I see you?" Namine cried out to the painting.

_I'm afraid I'm not strong enough to show myself. _

Namine ran up to the portrait and pressed her body on the wall. "Mom. I missed you."

_I missed you to my little girl._

"There is so much I want to ask you."

_I know baby girl, but not right now. I'm here to tell you that falling into the book was not a mistake. I had planned for you to come here and finish what I had started. I know it's hard but you have to become strong. You have all my abilities and I've given you all of my energy. It is time for you to take on the title "The White Witch."_

Namine reached down and brought up the black book. "I….I don't think I can do it."

_Yes you can. You're my little girl. I know you can. Become strong Namine and stop the evil wizard._

"But what if I mess up!? I don't know what to do. Please mommy help me!"

_I'm sorry but I can no longer fight. I have no power left. You are the only one with the light. You must stop the darkness from rising………This world depends on you._

"But this isn't my world. This is a story! It doesn't exist!"

_Namine. This was the world you come from._

"What…" Namine couldn't breath. "No….That can't be true."

_Our people left this world in a time of peace and we only return when we are needed. My ancestors, your ancestors, brought peace to this world. I grew up hearing about this world and its people. I came here when it needed me. But then I fell in love…with your father and I didn't return as soon as I had promised. You see I had just had you when I heard the darkness was growing. But I waited till it was too late. I couldn't destroy it; only stop it for a while. Namine you must listen to me and fight for this world. Practice with your spells and try to understand that you are part of this world._

Namine closed her eyes and let the tears run freely. "I promise mommy. I promise."

_That's my girl. It's now time for me to leave you._

"Wait! Mommy will I see you again? Where are you? Are you trapped somewhere? Mommy?"

_No sweetie. I'm no longer trapped. When you see your father again tell him I love him, and that I'm sorry but I won't be coming home……_

"No! Mommy! You can't be dead! You just can't. Don't leave me again…..Don't leave me." Namine cried harder and slammed her fists into the wall.

_I'm so sorry sweetie………I love you._

XXX

Namine awoke in her new room. The light was blinding and there was a bird singing somewhere in the distance. Squinting Namine looked around the room. How had she gotten here? She could faintly remember falling asleep on the floor of the basement room. Maybe someone had found her there and brought her up here. Maybe that someone had carried her up the flights of stairs and set her down on the bed.

Maybe that someone was still in the room.

A faint mumble escaped the knight that was dozing off in a chair next to the door. He suddenly stirred and brought his head up. Namine armed herself with a pillow and was ready to fire when necessary. But Sora only fell back asleep in the chair.

Silently Namine tiptoed out of bed and made her way to the door. She had almost made it when her right leg tripped over his outstretched foot. Crying out She flared her arms around and grabbed on to the closest thing to break her fall. Sadly she could only grab on to his shoulder and sent them both falling to the ground.

Snapping his eyes open Sora found himself on the ground. The chair he had previously been asleep in was overturned. He was lying on his back and there was a mysterious weight on top of him. He didn't know what is was but it sure did smell good. Kind of like strawberries. He reached with his hands and encircled them around the object and brought it closer in. Two azure eyes stared back at him.

Namine was in complete and utter shock. Not only was she lying on top of Sora but he had now made it impossible for her to escape.

"WHOA!!!! I'm sorry." Sora let go of Namine. He leaped up to his feet and ran out of the room. _Darn it. Why did I do that. She's engaged! Why can't my heart stop beating so hard?_

Namine's face was completely flushed and she slumped down to the floor. Sighing she ran her hand through her hair. _Calm down girl. He's just a guy._

"Namine." Kairi appeared into the room "I want to talk to you about yesterday…."

XXX

"Rikuuuuuuuuu!!!!" Sora cried running to his childhood friend.

Having seen this coming Riku took the necessary precautions and dodged his friend's body slam.

"Riku." Sora looked up at him with stern eyes. "I have something serious to ask you."

Riku gulped. "Well Sora. You see when a mommy and daddy love each other very much and want to share that love…..they call Mr. Stork who brings them a baby-"

"NOOOOOO!" Sora pouted. "I know what really happens! This is something different."

"Oh. You should have said that in the first place." Riku grabbed Sora in a headlock.

"Ahhhh! Stop. This is serious." Sora squirmed trying to break free.

"I'm listening." Riku grinned and held Sora's head tighter.

"What does it mean when you look at a girl and your heart won't stop beating?" Sora looked up wide eyed and innocent.

Riku let go. "Sigh…..Sora I was hoping we would have this talk when you were older….."

* * *

There! Finally The next chapter is complete! I would like to take this time to thank everyone who is reading this! I'm sorry for the long wait but I had so much to get done this year. Now the story can get to the more action scenes! I'm new at this so be gentle and please review!

Well I promise the next chapter will be up as soon as I can get them! Thanks so much for all your support. I love writing and hope to continue.


	7. Chapter 7

Kairi was grasping Namine's hands in hers and stared straight into Namine's eyes.

"Do you remember yesterday when I told you I might be in love?" Kairi leaned in closer.

"…Y-Yes" Namine pulled back but Kairi kept their distance.

"Well, I wanted to tell you that I'm serious….I need to ask you something…" Kairi looked embarrassed and stared down at the floor.

Namine stared in horror. _She's in love with me??? OHMIGOSH! This can't be happening!!! _

"Will you talk to him for me?" Kairi put on her best puppy dog eyes and pouted her lip. "Pleeeaaaassssseeeee???"

Namine let out a huge sigh. _I have way to big of an imagination._

"What do you say? Will you talk to him?" Kairi pleaded.

"Kairi don't you think it'll look like I'm hitting on him?" Namine finally was able to pull her hands back.

"Hit him? Don't be violent Miss Namine! He'll never like me if you punch him in the face!"

"I didn't mean that! I meant that it would look like I was flirting with him." Namine blushed a light pink. _I really got to stop hitting people. _

Kairi squealed and rushed Namine from the room. "He's outside right now!"

Giggling like a six year old Kairi dragged Namine through the halls and out into the garden.

"Okay! I'll hide behind this tree and you go talk to him." Kairi gave Namine one last smile then shoved her into the maze.

"Whoa! Watch it. Almost ran me over." Namine was lifted to her feet by a pair of strong arms. _Wow. Sora's not as boyish as I thought._

"Are you okay? You seem to have your head in the clouds." Namine turned up her head and looked right into the face of Riku.

"YOU!" Namine pointed. _Why is he here? Where's Sora?_

Namine turned back to Kairi who was peeking out of the trees. She smiled and with her hand urged Namine on.

Suddenly it hit Namine. _Riku???? She likes Riku? Why do I have to talk to him?_

"Ummmm….Is sliver your natural hair color?" Namine slapped herself mentally.

"My natural hair color?" Riku narrowed his eyes. "What are you implying?"

Namine stepped back. "Nothing I'm writing a book report on man pattern baldness and white hair is the first sign….." _ARGH! Why does my brain hate me so?_

Riku looked confused. "What's a book report?"

_I only got one chance to do this. _Namine thought. "Hey look a flying monkey!"

Startled Riku turned his head to the sky.

In a split second Namine pushed Riku into a bush and away from Kairi's view.

Spitting up leaves Riku yelled, "Why on earth did you do that for?"

"Listen to me silver haired man; if that is your real hair color, I need to tell you something that you must promise never to say out load to anyone."

"Ww-hat" Riku sputtered.

"Princess Kairi likes you. She wants to get to know you. I'm sure it's your duty to protect her and not get involved blah blah blah. But for her sake please don't look mean when she gives you the eye." Namine pulled Riku from off the ground and dusted herself off.

_I really hope he doesn't give me the whole "It's my duty to protect her I have no time for games" speech._

Namine turned to look up and was awestruck. Riku. The manly Riku was blushing!

"She likes me….." Riku whisperer like a little girl.

Namine stared in horror. Riku had gone gaga! _If only I had a camera! _

Forcing herself back to the present. Namine hatched a brilliant plan.

"Oh Riku." Namine said sweetly trying to hide her suspicious grin. "I'm going to town today and I need you to make up an excuse for me if they ask where I am."

Riku snapped back to reality. "Absolutely not. You are to stay on the castle grounds. The town is much to dangerous."

"Fine then." Namine huffed then turned around. She took a deep breath and….

"**KAIRI, RIKU SAYS HE LIKES Y-"**

Namine's outburst was cut short by two powerful arms closing around her jaw. She couldn't help laughing to herself as Riku scanned the area for anyone who could have heard her, missing the fact that Kairi was hidden behind the tree well within hearing range.

_Heh. The tricks you learn in second grade._

Riku straightened his collar and taking a look around again he walked back to his post.

Namine checked to make sure Kairi was still standing. (She was but maybe swaying a bit.) Checking her bag for the book Namine sneaked past another group of guards and left the castle grounds.

_I need to go into town to start training._

XXX

It had taken a while but Namine finally found it. A vacant piece of land a mile away from town. It would serve as an excellent target practice field. As for her targets….large rotten pumpkins and watermelons lined a quickly assembled wall of stone. Namine had taken the liberty to draw caricatures of Sora, Riku, Hayner and Pence on each piece of fruit.

Namine had been nervous going to town because of what would happen if someone had recognized her. Instead she had gotten weird looks from people in the streets but you'd also give weird looks if you saw a girl digging through garbage, carrying rotten fruit, and ducking behind stalls every time someone walked by.

Namine positioned herself fifty feet away and took out her book.

_Okay. How does this work do I just read? Do I have to do a hand movement? Maybe a silly dance?_

Namine shook herself and refocused on the pumpkin. Opening her book to a random page Namine read the words.

_Pluie d'aiguilles._

A shower of needles erupted from the sky and pelted the pumpkin. When the needles had vanished only pulp and seeds remained.

"Yes! Yes! I did it! Hayners head popped like a balloon!" Namine jumped up and down excited. With new confidence Namine turned to the next head. "You're going down Sora!"

"You called?" Sora asked leaning against the fence post. Obviously he had been standing there for a while and had waited for the perfect moment to make his presence know.

Namine made a mental note to completey obliterate Sora's stupid pumpkin head.

"We'll see whose laughing once I destroy your target!" Namine yelled back at Sora and took her place in front of the pumpkin. Raising her hand Namine felt the power shooting through her body and dancing at her fingertips.

_Tempête de feu._

A loud explosion erupted from the line of fruit and the entire row burst into flames. Namine felt the intense heat on her face and cried out. Within seconds Sora had scooped Namine up and dashed her to the safety of the trees yards away from the growing bon fire.

As the flames began to dwindle Namine recovered from the shock. Namine felt both awful for causing all the trouble and embarrassed that once again Sora had to save her. She peeked up to see Sora still holding on to her and looking absolutely furious.

"Do you have a secret agenda to get yourself killed!? I followed you here to make sure you didn't hurt yourself and instead you cause a massive explosion that could have blasted you into a million pieces! What do you have to say for yourself?"

Namine hesitated and tried the classic cover up. "Oops."

Sora's anger reached its breaking point. Clawing into Namine's shoulder he looked down at her with a hint of death in his eyes. "Let's try that again." Sora hissed, his eyes burning into Namine's head. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Biting her lip Namine raced through her brain for some possible explanation that would make any sense to Sora. Coming up with nothing she put on sad eyes and decided to wing it.

"I wanted to practice with my book, so I found some fruit, painted heads on them, and tried a few spells. Then I blew the place up and now I'm here." _Maybe the truth is crazy enough to work._

"I don't believe you." Sora narrowed his eyes and then in an instant changed his personality. "Oh well back to the castle with you."

"I'm not lying!" Namine cried struggling to regain her right to walk. Sora just turned his head and continued toward the white towers with a squirming Namine in his arms.

Irritated Namine crossed her arms. She had to except the fact kicking and screaming wasn't going to make Sora put her down. Namine tried for second best.

"Could you at least not carry me into the palace like this?"

Sora thought for a minute then nodded. Swinging Namine up like a rag doll he draped her over his shoulder and carried her in like a sack of potatoes.

Namine almost died of embarrassment from the looks of the servants and visitors. Sora being well Sora took no notice and continued to carry Namine around the castle.

"Hey put her down."

Namine let out a sigh. _Thank God I'm saved._

"We'll lock her in her room as a better punishment." Riku held open the door.

_God hates me._

Namine peered into the room and much to her surprise saw Kairi sitting on the bed. Another idea hatched itself in Namine's mind.

Sora brought her into the room and finally set Namine down. When he turned to leave Namine's scheme came into play.

"Watch out Kairi! There's a huge spider on the pillow." Namine pointed, grateful for her father putting her through those hours of drama camp.

Kairi shrieked and looked around desperate to find the critter. Like clockwork Riku leaped into action and started searching for what caused Kairi's alarm.

In her few precious seconds Namine shoved Sora through the doors, twisted the handles so they'd lock, and wedged a chair between the handles for reinforcement.

Stepping back to observe her handy work Namine couldn't help but laugh at what might happen to the newly locked in couple. _I'm really a saint for bringing those two together._

Sora on the other hand stood there staring at the strange girl in front of him who just appeared to have barricaded two people in a room. He knew from the moment they met that she wasn't ordinary, but she continued to surprise and stump him with her actions. Never had he met such an independent woman. What had happen earlier at town had terrified him. Not because her power was beyond what he expected, but just the thought of her being injured. This was a new feeling to him, but he couldn't stand the idea of being apart from her.

"Sora?" Namine's voice brought him back to reality. "You okay? You had this distant look on your face."

"N-no I'm fine." Sora looked at Namine's worried face. _She's so cute._ Quickly snapping back from his thought Sora spoke with a more serious tone. "Why did you lock the doors?"

"Do I have to tell you?" Namine gave big bambi eyes.

Sora was having trouble keeping a straight face. "Yes, and I want you to tell me everything. Your home world, your mother, and most importantly about yourself. Starting with your…husband."

Namine's cheeks flushed a light pink. "Kira isn't my husband."

"The he's your fiancé?"

"No."

"Your secret lover?"

"NO!"

"Then is he a good friend."

"Yes he's my good friend."

"Oh I see. Friends with benefits."

"No! He's my dog!"

"Your dog is your fiancé?"

"Sigh….I see this is going to be difficult."


	8. Chapter 8

Naminé spent three long hours explaining everything to Sora, without giving too much away, or at least that was the plan at first.

"So….you actually buys pre-made cheese cubes?"

"I spent the last three hours explaining everything and that's all you got from it!"

Sora ran a hand through his stubborn head of hair. "Wow…all this time I never knew…"

Naminé whacked Sora with her book, "Pay attention! I'm spilling all my secrets and you're not even listening!"

Sora didn't reply. He was deep in thought pondering the mysteries of packaged dairy products. Naminé rolled her eyes and slid away from Sora. The stone hedge they were sitting on had absolutely no comfort or a flat surface for that matter. Naminé swung her feet back and forth. This was a habit of hers when she was waiting or just plain bored.

Finally something sensitive and a bit intelligent came out of Sora's mouth. "What do you miss the most?"

Naminé thought hard and quickly came up with the most truthful answer, "indoor plumbing."

"What's that?"

"I'd rather not get into the details but indoor plumbing will change your life." Naminé shuddered at the outdoor plumbing she now faced. Hopefully plumbing and sewers would be invented soon.

"Sora! We need you at the guard post!" Yuffie was yelling and waving her arms across the courtyard. "If you don't come soon Leon will have you head!"

Sora stood up casually making no signs that he was in a hurry. However, when he looked back and saw Leon looking very cross Sora sprinted over there like a terrified rabbit.

Naminé smiled and went back to flipping through her book. It suddenly came to her that her father had been very insistent that she should take those three years of French. The lady from the tavern, Aerith, had mentioned Naminé's mother had fallen in love and had a child. _Could it be that my father knew about all this? He had to have known. Wait…then he left on his "business trip" while I got sucked into this book…THE TRATOR! He left his fragile and innocent little girl alone to be brought into this time with no running water or pre-made cheese cubes!_

A strong grip on Naminé's left shoulder stopped Naminé's internal rant.

"You….you will pay for your actions." The menacing voice from behind was deep and scratchy.

"If this is about the flour bomb I made in the kitchen yesterday I swear it was for science proposes only!"

"That was you?" Riku pulled up his victim and stared straight into her aquamarine eyes. "It took me hours to get the flour out of my-"

"**EWWWW!**" Naminé winced in disgust and turned away. "I don't need another biology lesson."

"My **HAIR.**" Riku pulled Naminé's arm up so she would face him again. His eyes narrowed and dared Naminé to guess her punishment.

Being an intelligent girl but a very stupid intelligent girl Naminé got herself into more trouble. "What was the first thing you were mad about then?"

Turning his head and looking uncomfortable Riku answered. "I was locked in Princess Kairi's chambers."

Naminé brought her free hand to her mouth and acted surprised. "What? No! The indecency."

"I'm not a fool lady Naminé. I know you planned this." His grip tightened on her arm.

_Quick, find a way out of this mess Naminé!_

"**HELP MOLESTOR!** Riku's attacking me! He's trying to sell me bad life insurance! He steals from little children! He broke my arm! He's really a Russian spy! He stole the cookie from the cookie jar!"

Screaming random accusations and flaying your arms like a mad man doesn't always mean you'll escape, but in Naminé's case it means accidentally punching Riku in the nose and having six knights come running to his aid.

"Grab her and bring her back!" Riku shouted holding the bridge of his nose.

"Dead or alive sir?" One of the Knights raised his hand and asked.

Riku stared. "No as a carrot Demyx! Of course alive!"

Naminé was halfway to town and going slightly insane. _Yo ho yo ho a misunderstood teenage life for me! I've assaulted two knights; run out of town, and blown up the kitchen stand up me harty's yo ho!_

"Hello! Naminé? Is that you?" It was Aerith, smiling and carrying a basket full of apples.

"Oh. Hello Ms….er lady Aerith." Naminé cursed herself for thinking of another verse to her song.

"I'm going to the tavern, would you join me?" Aerith's curls bounce as she glided gracefully to Naminé.

Naminé nodded and like a puppy followed Aerith back to the tavern.

Aerith set the basket down and pulled out the key. "I'm sure you've gotten use to this city by now. Have you met any friends?"

Naminé stopped to think of a better answer other than, _"Nope, I'm a violent girl who is accident prone and could possibly be your only chance of defeating some great evil that will take over this world and possibly suck out your insides through a straw, and not those nice bendy straws. I'm talking about a really dirty, gunk stuck inside straws that makes that disgusting noise when you sip on them."_

"Well, you can tell me inside." Aerith had opened the door and walked inside. The door slammed shut just before Naminé could grab the handle.

What occurred next would cause Namine to regret not grabbing that handle. A horrible scream pierced through the air and the sound of apples hitting the floor with a heavy thud.

_Chapter six…The village is attacked by the Soulless. _

"NO!" Naminé screamed and slammed her body into the door. Heart pounding she rushed inside. Lying on the floor were bodies hunched over and completely still. A creature stood over Aerith. Its long arms hovered over Aerith's head. Something white and wispy like a ghost was coming out of Aerith's mouth. _No…_ Naminé's mind was screaming at her. _No… not her soul!_

Taking her book Naminé instinctively flipped to the last page and read out loud.

"_Éclair noir!"_

The creature threw back its head and screeched. A flash of black lightning rang through its body ripping a hole in its chest. The Soulless shriveled up and disappeared into the darkness.

Naminé fell to the floor exhausted. Her hand trembling she reached and touched Aerith's cheek. Though she was still limp and unconscious Aerith's face wasn't drained of color and her cheek was warm.

Looking at the other bodies Naminé felt the tears run down her cheek. She was so focused on herself she didn't remember how dangerous this time was. The book only got worse from this chapter. The sound of footsteps filled the quiet tavern. Naminé weakly reached for her book again. A hand struck her on the back of the neck and she feel into darkness.

The figure picked up the White Witches' daughter and opened a portal. Within seconds he stood in front of a dark castle covered in a gray fog.

"Place the girl in the room we prepared." A second figure opened the gate and nodded at the man in the black cloak.

Naminé's white porcelain skin, blond hair and white clothing stood out in all the black. The hooded man carried her into the castle and up the stairs.

XXX

It must have been hours because the sun had set when Naminé opened her eyes. She blinks once, twice, and thrice before her eyes adjusted to the surrounding darkness. Her arms and legs feel stiff from lying on the stone flooring. The air is still and only bits of the suns fading light peek through cracks in the walls. Naminé steadied herself up against the wall. She shivered becoming aware of the chilly temperature. The light was too dim; nothing could be seen at this hour. Naminé stumbled around the room using her hand to guide her self along the wall. Her fingers brushed something. _It is a window, maybe a shelf? Oh please let it be a door! Hopefully an unlocked door that leads to a safe happy place. Hopefully I'm stupid enough to believe that._

Naminé's fingers grazed the object again. She froze. Bringing her fingers to her face she confirmed her fear. Blood. Dry blood. Now two things were certain, the people behind this meant harm and in this dark room, Naminé wasn't alone.

Clamping her hand over her mouth before she could scream proved ineffective. The body chained to the wall stirred. A low groan pierced the darkness followed by a weak rattle. Namine backed up against the cold wall and waited for silence. When it came she stepped over to the body.

The breathing was shallow and slow. Fighting her instinct to run Naminé reached out again; this time catching a piece of hair. An arm chained to the wall struck out, but it was so weak it merely slumped back to its original position.

_Oh, I really wish I could see. I'm sure I can help this person. _Namine turned to her waist bag. Good _looks like they didn't take the spell book._

Unbinding the ribbon Naminé flipped through the black book. _There has to be something in here. Why can't there be any light to help me see? Focus girl, let the book guide you._ Closing her eyes Namine let her hands take control and locate the spell. Lifting her eye lids Naminé whispered the first words she read.

"_La lumière d'esprit."_

A bright light appeared from the book and floated above her fingertips. Taking hesitant steps, Naminé raised the light to the hanging bodies face.

_Beautiful, _the only word Naminé could use to describe the boy. He was malnourished and his skin horribly pale, but he had the face of an angel. Honey blond hair, the kind Namine wished she had inherited instead of the platinum locks. His eyes her half opened and glazed with exhaustion. They were breath taking blue. _They're just like Sora's…_

Naminé racked her brain searching for any character that matched this description. He was young, but probably years older and wore tattered knight's armor. _Roxas._

"Roxas…" Naminé reached out and touched her face.

Roxas' head snapped out, he yanked at the chains and screamed. "Don't touch me!"

Naminé fell back and hit the floor. Her legs were wobbling but she took a deep breath and found her voice. "C-Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. My name's Naminé let me help you."

Roxas' breath became slow again. His voice was weak and hoarse, "How do you know my name."

Naminé furiously scanned her book. Her fingers danced around each spell until finally she found it. The perfect spell. She couldn't help but break into a smile and turn to Roxas, "I'll tell you everything after I get you home."

Placing her hand on Roxas shoulder and squeezing hard, Naminé read the spell.

"_Sûr passage!"_

The walls dissolved around them, light faded to a tiny flicker and then…the world under their feet started spinning. Naminé could see Roxas' mouth forming screams but all sound was lost. She gripped his shoulder so hard she was sure it would break. The spinning changed directions and suddenly the floor swallowed them up. The next moment they hit the ground, Naminé couldn't remember if she was screaming or laughing when the spinning stopped because when she hit the earth everything went dark.

XXX

"Miss Naminé! Please wake up!" A high pitched squeal woke Naminé from a long slumber and brought on a painful headache.

"I'm up I'm up. Make your own breakfast." Grumbling Naminé shifted around trying to find the source of the squeal.

A puffy pink blob latched onto Naminé's arm and refused to let go. "I was so worried when we found you! You gave me such a fright Miss Naminé."

"Wait…Kairi?" Naminé blinked and found Kairi inside the bright pink blob, which turned out to be the princess dress from a six year's old dream.

Naminé untangled herself from the covers and attempted to stand. It didn't go so well. A few tries later Naminé was up and had changed into a soft blue shirt and white pants. After finally convincing Kairi that she didn't prefer to wear one of her flamboyant dresses, Naminé was hit by two sudden realizations. First, how was Roxas and where was he. Second, she was extremely hungry and craving something super sweet.

Creeping into the kitchen Naminé searched for her hidden stash of chocolate. Bending low and pushing away the tower of rice bags she was shocked to discover her stash had vanished.

Two shadows loomed over Naminé. "I had a feeling it was you who took the last of the chocolate."

Naminé froze. _I'm caught. I'm guilty. I'll sing like a jail bird, just don't let them find the cookies I hid behind the cabinets!_

Peering up Naminé was met by the glare of two set of blue eyes. Sora looked pleased that he now had the upper hand and Roxas simply stared, trying to figure out the girl crawling around the kitchen floor.

"Naminé." Sora pulled her up but kept a firm grip on her hand. "We need to talk."

"First let me eat something." Naminé pried her hand from the death grip and grabbed an apple.

"Roxas said you used a spell to escape the prison and landed just outside the castle grounds. I thank you for rescuing my cousin but now it's time to tell you what's going on." Sora looked uncomfortable and turned to Roxas for help.

"Well…" Roxas began.

"I know already." Naminé took another bite of apple. "The evil dark sorcerer known as the 'Dark One' is raising an army of Soulless and bringing back the darkness. The surrounding worlds have been swept into the darkness and you have lost all contact. The black castle Roxas and I were held at was on another world but you don't know where. People in the remaining worlds are being sent here, Destiny Kingdom, and the neighboring world Twilight Kingdom. You are trying to train an army to take down this sorcerer and defeat the darkness. Oh and you need to obtain the Miracle sword from the legend in order to take down the dark one. Did I miss anything?"

Four ocean colored eyes stared blankly back.

"I'll take that as a 'you're so amazing Naminé, please let us worship you for your greatness' agreement."

"How did you know...?" Both boys stammered.

"I came to this world through a story book. I thought it was just a fiction fairy tale but it's actually a portal to your world." Naminé looked down at her feet. "I've read the story so many times I know what's going to happen. My mother was the white witch from years ago and she probably gave me the book so that I could help you during this war."

Roxas stepped over to Naminé and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'm glad you came and if it wasn't for you I'd be stuck in that prison now."

"What do you think you're doing?" Sora pulled off Roxas' hand and replaced it with his own. "I told you already, she's off limits to you."

Grinning back Roxas turned to leave the room. "Sorry Sora. I know we promised."

"Sometimes I can't stand him." Sora growled.

Naminé stayed silent. Sora looked down and encircled her into his arms, holding Naminé close he whispered, "I'm relieved you're not hurt. I was so worried."

They remained that was for a while. Naminé's thoughts could barely be heard over her heart beat. Bringing her arms up Naminé placed them on his arms and held them there. _Why can't I think of anything to say? I want him to let go. Or do I? I'm so confused._

Thankfully Sora did let Naminé go but not before brushing back her hair and saying, "From now on I'm not letting you out of my sight."

He left Naminé in the kitchen. When the doors had stopped swinging Naminé crumbled to the floor. Cheeks flushed and heart beating wildly Naminé held her knees and tried to piece back her sanity. "Sigh...This isn't time to get emotions involved. I'll go back home one day and they'll forget all about me."

There was a knock at the door and in stepped the maid from before. The maid was completely dressed in black this time and her pale face was all that peered from the curtain of black hair. She held up a key and beckoned Naminé over. "King Mickey would like a word with you in the nurse's wing."

As soon as Naminé had taken the key the maid vanished through the door.

Wondering aimlessly Naminé happened upon a long hallway filled with people in hospital attire. Getting directions from the nearest nurse she found the room where King Mickey was staying. Naminé passed hundreds of beds filled with patients. Many where knights with battle wounds, but fear struck her heart at the countless beds filled with victims of the soulless.

Naminé found King Mickey standing over the bed of a patient. Coming closer Naminé held back a gasp at the sight. It was Aerith. Her body was stiff and eyes wide open, frozen since the attack.

Mickey shook his head in disgust. "She's only one of many. Our forces have been able to secure this world but we're running low on knights."

Naminé reached over and touched the top of Aerith's head. Ice cold. _I'm not going to sit back and do nothing anymore._

"Sir." Naminé's eyes hardened and she spoke very sternly. "I know how you can find the Miracle sword."

"You know where it is?" King Mickey stared in disbelief.

"I do and I'm going to get it."

The king folded his arms. "I don't like the idea but we have no other choice."

"I'm glad you understand sir." Naminé turned to leave the room.

"You don't think I'm letting you go alone do you? I'll be sending Sora, Riku, and Roxas with you." The king called after her.

Naminé didn't stop to give him an answer. Her mind was quickly forming a plan. It would be stupid to go by her self but they didn't know how the book ended. She could hear King Mickey running after her calling out to stop. Namine only ran faster.

_I have to do this alone. I understand now why I was given the book. I can change the story for the better._

"Follow her!" King Mickey called to Sora and Riku. The two knights instantly began a fast pursuit behind Naminé. Rounding the corner Namine ducked into an empty storage room. _I need to hurry._

"You really shouldn't under estimate us. We're not in the twilight army for looks."

Slowly turning her head Naminé confirmed the voice with its owner. _Darn it. Roxas._

"She's in here!" Like cats to a whirling can opener Sora and Riku appeared in the door way.

Sora stopped to catch his breath. "God…she's fast."

Riku took a firm grip of Naminé's wrist and led her out. "We are coming for your protection. Your safety is all that really matters to us."

Naminé hung her head. _This is all wrong. You shouldn't come with me. I know what happens in the book._

"You can't get rid of us that easily!" Sora laughed and patted Naminé on the head.

She didn't reply. _Please leave. Let me do this on my own guys. If you come with me Sora will be badly injured by the Soulless._

Roxas and Riku lead the way out of the castle and into the fresh air.

Roxas exhaled. "It's good to be out of that rat hole. I haven't been on a mission in months."

"I was getting bored." Agreed Riku.

_Please don't come. _Naminé pleaded inside. _I've read the story so many times. It's always the same. _

Tears were now cascading down Naminé's face. "Don't come." She pleaded to them.

"Naminé what's wrong?" Sora rushed to her side and tried to calm her.

"If you come, Sora, you'll barely survive the mission." Namine sobbed covering her face. "And if Riku and Roxas come they'll…"

"We'll what?" Riku asked kneeling down to face Namine.

Naminé pushed away from Sora and began running. She didn't stop when they started yelling and she didn't stop when they followed after her. She just kept running.

She didn't have time to flip through her spell book. Picturing the exact place she had to go she called out the transport spell.

"_Sûr passage!"_

As dark waves swirled around her feet she could make out the boys in the distance. Sora called out a silent scream but Naminé was already engulfed in the spell. _I'm sorry Sora but I can't let the book's story come true. You barely survive the mission Sora._

_And in the book...Roxas and Riku never return with the Miracle sword. If they come with me they will die._

Authors Note

Thanks to **AswaxSora **for helping me fix my mistakes and reminding me to include an Authors Note.

First off I don't own the characters just the story line.

Naminé's Yo Ho song is in the tune of 'A Pirates Life for me' from Pirates of the Caribbean.

Translations! All of Naminé's spells are in French and since I don't know any I asked for help from an online translator. If French is your native tongue I apologize for butchering your language.

_Éclair noir-_ Translates to 'Black Lightning'

_La lumière d'esprit-_ Roughly becomes 'The Light of Mind' or 'Spirit Light'.

_Sûr passage-_ Translates to 'Safe Passage'.


End file.
